


Dropping Fast

by daphnethewriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Just so many feelings, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, Omegaverse, Pining, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnethewriter/pseuds/daphnethewriter
Summary: Suga has a lot of feelings to work through when he loses the starting setter position to Kageyama, a first year and an alpha. Things only get worse when Daichi gets involved.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 264





	Dropping Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of ABO lately and I needed to get this out of my system. I love these dorky volleyball boys.

Suga knew it wasn’t because he was an Omega. Kageyama was a better setter. That was it. It wasn’t because the first-year was an Alpha.

That didn’t make him feel any better.

Being passed over sucked. It would suck no matter what. He’d waited two years— _two years_ —to be on the starting line-up. He’d worked his ass off. He’d fought and clawed his way to the top of the team. And all the while he’d had to put up with comments and whispers about his orientation.

He’d faced down Alphas twice his size on the court just to have them show up to hit on him when the game was over. It made him sick. It made him shake. It made him want to scream.

And after _all that_ , he’d had to hand over his spot to an Alpha upstart who picked fights with his own teammates.

It wasn’t because he was an Omega. It _wasn’t_. It was for the good of the team. It wasn’t personal. 

But it _hurt_.

And he couldn’t even say anything. He had to stand on the sidelines and smile and cheer like it wasn’t absolutely shredding him inside. He had to watch as Kageyama yelled at _Suga’s_ teammates— _his_ pack, _his_ family—while his nails dug into the palms of his hands so hard that they’d leave marks.

And Daichi kept looking at him with that _expression_. It was subtle and gentle and laced with concern and Suga _hated_ it. He hated that Daichi could see right through him. He felt naked, raw and exposed in a way he never wanted to be.

Suga couldn’t get out of practice fast enough. He booked it to the club room and changed, leaving just as the others were coming in. He needed to get home, to get somewhere by himself so he could deal with all the feelings coursing through him. He needed to be _alone_. That was how he’d always handled things: alone. His frustrations, his worries, his heats… he’d always dealt with them by himself. He was the rock for everyone else, he couldn’t burden them with his problems.

He was halfway across the courtyard when he heard Daichi shout, “Suga, wait!”

Suga pretended not to hear the pounding footsteps behind him, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets a little further and walking a little faster.

“Hey, Suga!”

He scrunched his eyes closed and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. He wanted to bolt, just run as fast as he could, leave the others in the dust until he could find a quiet corner and fall apart.

“Suga!”

A strong hand closed around Suga’s elbow, pulling him to a stop. Great… now Suga couldn’t pretend he hadn’t heard him. Daichi was out of breath, chest heaving as he looked at Suga. Suga didn’t meet his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked.

“Sure.” Suga shrugged and looked away. “Fine.”

“Only, you seemed like—”

“What do you want, Captain?” It was a cold dismissal. Suga was drawing a harsh line. Daichi was coming to him as a friend, but that wasn’t what Suga wanted right now. He wasn’t sure what he wanted from Daichi exactly, but it wasn’t the pity bleeding out of his expression.

Daichi’s expression hardened. “Look, it’s okay to be sad—"

“I’m not sad,” Suga snapped. “I’m pissed.”

Daichi took a step back, a look of shock coming to his face.

Suga plowed forward because, well, he’d already started this. “You just won’t leave it alone! I don’t need you butting in. I don’t need your advice or your concern. Just back off!”

This was bad. He was starting to lose the thread of control that he’d had. But he didn’t want to deal with Daichi right now. He didn’t want to pretend that he was okay so the Alpha wouldn’t get that pained look in his eyes.

“Suga, you need to calm down.” The space between them was flooded with Daichi’s reassuring scent. It told Suga to just submit, to do whatever Daichi said. Daichi’s voice dropped, low and coaxing. “If you get upset, you’ll trigger your heat.”

Suga saw red. “Don’t you fucking start with that shit!” Daichi was _always_ hovering over the team, the big strong Alpha looking after his pack, but Suga wasn’t made of glass. He sure as hell didn’t need to be looked down on. “This has _nothing_ to do with me being an omega. I’m not going into heat. I’m not being hormonal.”

“Suga, I wasn’t—”

“ _How dare you?_ How long have we been friends and you turn around and tell me _that_?”

“I didn’t mean—”

“Fuck you, Daichi. Fuck you to hell and back.”

“Suga, I’m sorry.” Daichi reached for his shoulder.

“ _DON’T TOUCH ME!_ ” Suga slapped his hand away. “Get away from me!” He was screaming now, shaking all over. Daichi stood before him, frozen in shock. Suga couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He lost track of what he was saying, screaming at Daichi, so full of rage and hurt and _everything_.

Another voice cut through the chaos. “Christ, Daichi! Back off!” Someone pulled Daichi away and Suga was left alone in the tornado of his own feelings.

Everything went hazy for a while. When Suga finally came back to himself, he was sitting with his back against the gym building, exhausted and ashamed. Fuck, what had happened to him? He’d gone off the deep end.

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

“You gonna start yelling again?” asked a soothing voice. Asahi sat a good distance away, watching him.

“Where’s Daichi?”

Asahi shrugged. “Coach dragged him off. Everyone’s gone.” He heaved himself to his feet and strode over. He handed Suga a water bottle. “I said I’d make sure you got home okay once you calmed down.”

Suga rested his head against the wall behind him, looking up at the stars through the glow of the street lamps. Asahi had returned to sitting a respectful distance away. Even from that far, Suga could smell him, the reassuring scent of an Alpha. It pissed him off. He hated the way his body reacted, telling him to trust, telling him to go to the Alpha for comfort and protection even though Suga was more than capable on his own. He felt betrayed by his own biology. It wasn’t like he could control it. But it wasn’t like Asahi could control it either.

Suga sighed. “Shouldn’t have snapped like that.”

“It was scary as hell, not gonna lie.”

Suga swore and thunked his head against the wall a few times. “This is a such a mess.”

“What _happened_?” Asahi asked. “You and Daichi usually get along well.”

“He was being an Alpha asshole,” Suga said with all the venom he could muster. Yeah, he’d overreacted, but Daichi had started it. Suga growled and stood up. “I’m going home.”

“Ah!” Asahi scrambled to his feet. “I’ll—”

Suga cut him off. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t want to be around you right now.” Not just Asahi, not just Daichi… any of them. Anyone on the team. He especially didn’t want to see the Alpha starters, not the third years that he’d trained so hard with, not the guys that still got to play.

He could feel Asahi freeze, could smell the sharp change in his scent. “Are you sure you’ll be—”

Suga glared back at him. If one more person asked if he was okay, he was seriously going to kill someone.

Asahi’s mouth snapped shut. “Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow.”

#

Everyone always talked about how scary an angry Alpha could be, but no one ever mentioned the terror that was a truly pissed off Omega. Daichi hadn’t been ready. Suga had gone from zero to furious in the blink of an eye.

He hadn’t meant to set the Omega off. But Suga had just been so upset. He’d been oozing distress. It was choking to be close to him like that. Everything in Daichi had screamed at him to do anything, _everything_ to make it all better. He would have taken down the moon if it brought a smile back to Suga’s face. But whatever he said just made things worse. Then he’d said the stupidest possible thing and everything exploded.

And now the whole world was wrong. Suga wasn’t speaking to him, wouldn’t even look at him. They’d never been this far apart and Daichi felt like a part of his heart had been scooped out.

They’d _always_ been together. Not dating, Daichi had never let himself hope that far, but close. He’d never had to worry that Suga would be by his side. But now he wasn’t and Daichi couldn’t sit still. He was buzzing with the need to _do_ something. Fix this.

By Friday, Daichi was starting to get desperate. Practices were tense. The whole team felt the rift between them. Nothing was connecting. They were all just missing each other by inches. As Captain, he should have cared more. That should have been his number one priority.

Instead he was preoccupied with hoping that Suga would call his name _just once_. Or that he would come within six feet of him. Hell, he would have settled for eye contact.

Daichi wanted to scream. He wanted to take Suga by his thin shoulders and shake him. He wanted to shove him against a wall, pin him there with his teeth, and growl until the omega submitted the way he was _supposed to_. And the thought that it even _occurred_ to him to do that horrified him.

First of all, it wouldn’t work. He’d get a knee to the groin if he tried.

Second (and more importantly) it violated everything he’d built with Suga. To abuse Suga’s orientation would be the ultimate betrayal. Far from stitching their fraying relationship back together, it would be the last nail in its coffin. Suga would never forgive him. And the thought of life without Suga made Daichi’s breath freeze in his chest.

#

Suga didn’t know why he was still mad. He’d gone to practice, trained with the others like the good little vice-captain he was. Kageyama wasn’t so bad. With a little guidance, he might even be a good leader. But Suga didn’t feel _right_. He wasn’t meshing with the others, even if his passes were connecting just fine. He felt like there was a wall between him and the rest of the team.

And then there was Daichi… It was like Suga wanted something from him, but he couldn’t figure out what. It wasn’t an apology necessarily. They still hadn’t addressed whatever the hell it was that had happened between them a few nights before.

They’d always had a comfortable relationship. Their orientation didn’t define them. They’d never really acknowledged it. But Suga was starting to wonder if that was making things worse. When it came down to it, Daichi was an Alpha and Suga was an Omega. It meant something, it _changed_ something.

Suga had always secretly thought of Daichi as kind of, sort of _his_ Alpha. Both of Suga’s parents were betas—everyone in his family was until Suga popped up like a surprise—so Daichi had been the first person that Suga had ever felt _that_ _way_ about.

Now he was trying to figure out what exactly ‘that way’ meant. He didn’t _mind_ taking orders from Daichi. Sure, Suga whined and needled him and found small subtle ways to get under his skin, but he always did what Daichi asked anyway. He didn’t mind Daichi being dominant as long as Suga didn’t _have_ to be submissive.

Daichi was the first and only person that came to mind when everything went wrong and Suga needed to ask for help, which… now that he was thinking about it… had never really happened.

Suga took care of things himself. He’d _always_ taken care of himself. By himself. He was the strong one. He was the one that others relied on. Daichi was just a backup. A reassuring presence _just in case_.

That had always been _enough_ for Suga, so why did he suddenly resent it?

The more he thought about it, the more he didn’t know if he wanted something from Daichi as a friend, or as a captain, or as an Alpha.

#

Daichi needed to _do_ something. The ache in his chest was quickly expanding into full blown panic because _what if things never went back to normal?_

The Alpha part of him stalked around behind his ribcage, snarling. Daichi didn’t like the idea that Suga wouldn’t be _his_ anymore and that was _ridiculous_ because Suga wasn’t _his_ to begin with. And it was _dangerous_ because his instincts were roaring at him to force the issue, to settle it once and for all. He wanted to grab Suga by the scruff of his neck, march him out of the gym, and… well, he was trying not to let himself think that far into it. Daichi’s alpha side had some very vivid ideas of what he should do with Suga and none of them were appropriate.

So, maybe he could forgive himself (just a little) because he showed _some_ restraint.

When the last drill was done, when the squeak of sneakers and bounce of volleyballs stopped, and once Coach Ukia had finally dismissed them for the night, Daichi called out to the team as they rose to their feet.

“Hinata, Kageyama, go ahead and change. Suga and I will close up.”

Kageyama and Hinata looked at him with a kind of terrified confusion. Suga looked like he might start spitting fire.

Daichi ignored them.

It was so wrong ( _so wrong_ ) of Daichi to abuse his power like this. It was wrong and terrible, but he couldn’t say what he needed to say in front of the whole team. This was between him and Suga.

“Suga…” he started once they were alone.

“Don’t,” Suga snapped.

“Please, I—”

Suga gave him a look that could have withered a forest. “I said _don’t_.”

They cleaned in silence. Suga somehow managed to sweep the floors aggressively, while Daichi put away the equipment, watching from a safe distance. And despite the fact that Daichi had contrived this specifically so Suga would have to talk to them, they still hadn’t said a word by the time they were back in the club room.

The resentment was so thick in the air, Daichi could have choked on it. But he _still_ needed to talk to Suga.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi said. “I shouldn’t have—”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Suga said, slamming his locker shut. He started toward the door, but Daichi caught his wrist. Suga’s eyes flashed. “Let go of me.”

“Not until you talk to me.”

“You don’t get to manhandle me just because you’re an Alpha.”

“That’s got nothing to do with this.”

“Then let _go_.”

“Talk to me.”

“I don’t have to”—Suga snatched his hand back—"and I don’t want to!”

“Then what do you _want_? Just _tell me!_ Whatever it is, just—"

“Don’t yell at me!”

Daichi stared at Suga with wide eyes. He hadn’t realized that his voice had risen so much.

Suga continued, hands balled into fists at his side. “God, you can’t fix everything. I don’t need you to protect me. I’m not fucking _weak_.”

“I don’t think you’re weak,” Daichi said.

“Of course you do! That’s why you keep soft-balling me all those hits when you know damn well there’s better people to pass to. That’s why you thought I’d go into heat, like I can’t just get fucking mad when I’m replaced like it’s no big deal!” Fat tears were rolling down Suga’s face now. He swiped at them angrily with the sleeve of his team jacket.

Daichi stared on in horror. If there was one thing worse than an angry omega, it was a crying omega. The scent of Suga’s distress filled the room, and everything in Daichi called for him to pull Suga into his arms, comfort him in any way. But he _couldn’t_. He couldn’t because he’d broken something between them and they weren’t the same anymore.

“We didn’t replace you.” The words sounded weak, even to Daichi

“Yes, you did!” Suga shouted. “And I had to stand off to the side and keep my head down like a good little omega—"

“It’s not because you’re an omega.”

“I _know_ that!” He wasn’t bothering to wipe away the tears anymore, just letting them roll down his face in an angry stream. “Which means that it’s my fault. I can’t blame anyone because I’m just not good enough.”

“Suga, no!”

“And I can’t even tell anyone that I’m angry about it!”

“You can tell me,” Daichi said, but Suga continued like he hadn’t even heard him.

“I’m just supposed to accept it and tell everyone ‘it’s for the good of the team’ with a fucking smile on my face. Because I’m the one that’s supposed to put everyone at ease. And you’re my _best friend_. You’re supposed to be the one person I could count on not to judge me or look down on me or whatever and now I don’t even have that and it just _hurts_. Fuck, it hurts so much, Daichi, and I can’t—”

Daichi couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t. Not with Suga crying like that and his scent filling the air, and the strangled way he’d said his name… He strode through the few feet separating them and pulled Suga into his arms.

Suga didn’t resist. Huge, wracking sobs shook his whole frame and Daichi tightened his arms around him. This was better. This was _right_. Because even though Suga was upset, Daichi was helping. He was holding the omega up. He had him wrapped in his arms. It was where Suga should be. It was where he should have been this whole time.

Suga was still talking, words coming out strangled between sobs. The Omega was losing coherency. He clutched at the back of Daichi’s shirt like it was his only lifeline. Daichi rubbed his cheek against Suga’s hair, filling the air with their combined scent. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, maybe it was a step too far, but it _felt_ right and it seemed to calm Suga just a little.

He leaned against the wall and let the pair of them slide to the floor. Daichi didn’t let go, knew he wouldn’t let go as long as Suga held onto him.

#

Things were… fuzzy. Suga felt like he’d finally broken the surface after struggling under water. He remembered saying things… a lot of things… but he couldn’t recall the exact words now. All he could remember was the tsunami of emotions and what it felt like to choke them all up at once.

He took a shuddering breath. He shouldn’t keep doing that, shouldn’t keep vomiting up his feelings all over Daichi whenever it became too much.

Which… Daichi.

Suga’s heart stuttered. For the first time, he realized exactly what position he was in: curled in Daichi’s lap, the alpha’s scent all over him. Daichi’s arms were wrapped around him, holding Suga to his chest. Suga’s face was pressed into the hollow of Daichi’s throat, where his scent was strongest. Daichi rested his cheek against the top of Suga’s hair, rubbing against him with slow, soothing movements, unconsciously scenting him.

How long had they been sitting like this?

Suga steeled himself and sat up. Daichi let him go, but only far enough so they could look at each other. Daichi’s eyes were dark and sharp and focused.

“I think we need to talk,” Daichi said.

Suga’s stomach dropped. He looked away, unable to hold the intensity of that gaze. When he tried to retreat off Daichi’s lap, Daichi’s arms turned to iron.

“Suga,” Daichi said. Suga shivered at the hint of command in the word. “I’ve never seen you drop like this and you’re starting to fucking _scare_ me.” The hands gentled, rubbing slow, smooth lines over Suga’s back. “I know you’re mad at me. I know you don’t want to talk. But I need you to. _Please_ , Suga. You’re hurting and I can feel it. Everyone can feel it. The whole team’s worried about you.”

“They shouldn’t be,” Suga said bitterly. “It doesn’t _matter_. It’s not like—” And… suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. Suga swallowed the tears rising up through his throat. He knew why it bothered him so much. Buried under all his hurt pride was a simple fact.

“It’s not like you need me anymore,” Suga whispered.

“Oh, Suga… of course we need you.” Daichi smoothed Suga’s hair out of his face, then rested his hand against Suga’s cheek.

Suga whimpered and pressed into Daichi’s palm. It felt good. Daichi’s skin was rough and calloused, but also unbelievably warm.

“Who’s going to keep the baby players in line?” Daichi asked. “Tsukki and Hinata would have punched each other by now if it weren’t for you. And Kageyama has no idea how to get a spiker out of a slump. He has no experience. He scares the shit out of Asahi. Who’s going to toss to Asahi, huh?”

Suga let the words wash over him. They were all things he’d tried to tell himself, but somehow, coming from Daichi, they just seemed so much more _real_.

The reason he had been so upset was because there _was_ something he wanted and that he wasn’t getting, something he wasn’t allowing himself to get.

Reassurance.

It was just… such an omega thing: needing to be needed. Suga’d always hated that part of himself. He had to be the strong one, be the one that everyone else relied on, that he’d ignored all the cues that Daichi wanted Suga to rely on him as well. Suga hadn’t wanted to notice them. He didn’t want to be weak.

“Come on, Suga. We need you.” Daichi paused, swallowed. “I need you.”

Suga didn’t mean to whine, but the sound snuck out of his throat before he could stop it. Daichi swore and pulled him close again. Suga finally gave up on any concept of dignity and scented himself shamelessly against the alpha.

Suga’d never dropped this hard before. He knew it happened sometimes when omegas were distressed, but he’d never thought it would happen to him. Wasn’t he supposed to be the strong one? But rather than the mortification he would have normally felt, he just felt… needy.

“This week has been hell,” Daichi whispered. “I hated not having you.”

 _Having you_. Did Daichi realize how possessive he sounded?

Suga’d been so wrapped up in hating how he felt, he hadn’t realized _why_ he’d been feeling so disconnected. He’d shoved his Alpha aside.

His alpha. _His alpha._

Fuck. That’s what Daichi was. Not ‘sort of’, not ‘kind of’. _Actually_. How long had that been the case? How long had he been thinking of Daichi as _his_?

Oh god, and all Suga had been doing lately was pushing him away and screaming at him.

Suga burned with shame. The omega part of him screamed for him to scrape and beg for forgiveness, to bare himself for whatever punishment Daichi deemed worthy. He felt a physical urge to expose his throat for Daichi, to just… submit fully. He _needed_ to please his alpha. He _needed_ to get back in his good graces.

But they’d never talked about this. Suga never acknowledged what was happening between them. God, did Daichi even _want_ Suga to be his omega? Probably not after this week.

Shivers started deep in Suga’s bones and worked their way out. Panic twined around his heart. “Alpha,” Suga whined and pawed at Daichi’s chest

Daichi rubbed his jaw across Suga’s hair and a fresh burst of their scent released into the room. “It’s gonna be okay, Suga.”

“I’m so sorry,” Suga whispered, choking on the words. “I’m so, so sorry.”

His breath came in sharp little gasps, barely filling his lungs. He was dizzy and dangerously close to hyperventilating.

“Easy, Suga,” Daichi’s voice was a soft murmur of reassurance. “Breathe. It’s going to be okay. Just breathe with me.” Daichi pressed Suga’s hand to his chest. The steady rise and fall was reassuring. Suga tried to match the movement.

“That’s it,” Daichi said. He rested their foreheads together. “You don’t have to do anything but breathe.”

#

Daichi lost track of how long they stayed huddled together on the locker room floor.

Suga didn’t seem to be mad anymore, at least. He was curled into Daichi’s chest, burrowing into him like he could crawl inside. And the crying had stopped, for the most part, just a few hiccups and sniffles here and there. Sometimes, a wave of panic rolled through Suga’s body, making him whine and shiver, but he calmed down again when Daichi whispered soft words and petted him.

This was okay. Suga would be okay. Daichi could take care of him. They were going to be alright.

Daichi groped to the side, straining to reach his duffle bag, nearly fell over when Suga’s unaccustomed weight threw him off balance, and finally snagged the strap and pulled it toward him. He rummaged around inside and pulled out his water bottle.

“It’s not cold anymore,” he said, by way of apology, “but I still want you to drink some.”

He chose his words carefully, sidestepping commands in case that set Suga off again. He didn’t want the omega to feel forced. That wasn’t his place. He wasn’t Suga’s alpha. Even if Suga had called him that. Even… even if that’s all he’d ever wanted.

Suga gulped greedily at the water, spilling half down his shirt in the process. Daichi took the opportunity to check the time. Shit. They should have been home hours ago. There were a few missed messages from his mom.

Suga handed back the water bottle. His eyes were unfocused and glassy.

“Come on,” Daichi said. He gripped Suga by the arms and helped him to his feet. “We need to go.”

The hazy expression on Suga’s face was replaced with panic. Suga clutched at his shirt. “Please,” he said.

“It’s okay,” Daichi tried to reassure him. “I’m gonna take you home.”

This didn’t have the expected effect. Rather than being calmed by the promise of home, Suga went into a tailspin. His fingers twisted in the fabric. He opened and closed his mouth a few more times, clearly struggling for words.

Daichi reached for him, brushed his fingers through his hair. “What do you need, baby?” he murmured. Oh, he shouldn’t have said that. But Suga was looking up at him with wide, luminous eyes and it had just slipped out.

Suga’s bottom lip trembled. “Don’t leave. Please. Don’t leave me.”

And, oh hell, if that didn’t just rip Daichi’s heart in two… He wrapped his arms around Suga. “I’m not going anywhere.”

#

_I’m not going anywhere._

Suga wanted that to be true. He wanted that written in stone. No, better, he wanted that promise tattooed on his skin. He wanted Daichi to give him that signed in blood.

The exhaustion from the drop was getting to him. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, all that was left was emptiness. And longing. And an ache that told Suga he absolutely couldn’t let this happen again. He wouldn’t survive being separated from Daichi again.

He had to have Daichi, had to know he was there in his bones. And he didn’t know how to ask for that. He didn’t know. He didn’t… except…

#

Of all the possible ways for this night to have gone, Daichi would have never guessed this. Not in a million years.

Suga stood with his head to the side, exposing the long line of his neck to Daichi. Daichi’s heart skipped a beat. With his eyes downcast, Suga was the perfect picture of omega submission.

“Suga… what… what are you doing?”

Suga blushed dark enough that Daichi could see it even in the dim light of the locker room. “I want you,” he whispered.

He’d learned about this. When they’d taken lessons on secondary genders, the concept of bonding and presenting had come up. But the idea and the actual thing, right there in the flesh in front of Daichi, were very different things.

“You”—Daichi swallowed hard—"you know what you’re asking from me?”

“Yes. Daichi. _Please._ ”

Blood rushed in his ears as he leaned forward and carefully—so, so carefully—ran his nose along the hollow of Suga’s throat, right over the scent gland there. Suga shivered and whimpered. Daichi licked over the spot and the taste of Suga exploded on his tongue. Oh god, he tasted so good, like citrus and summer days. He nipped gently at the spot and scraped his teeth over it. Suga went absolutely boneless in his hands.

“Alpha,” he whined.

The alpha in Daichi roared.

One bite, one swift, deep bite, and Suga would be his. _His._ Irrevocably. Inarguably. Forever. Everything in Daichi ached to do it. Hell, Suga was _asking_ him to do it. But…

Daichi withdrew. “No, Suga.”

Suga’s face crumpled. “What? Why? I—”

Daichi cut him off with a kiss before Suga could work himself up again. He wound his fingers through Suga’s hair and dragged the omega against him. It was their first kiss and it should have been something special, with fireworks and Christmas lights. But, somehow, in the muggy locker room, it was just perfect.

Daichi kissed him until they were both breathless. Then he pulled back and rested their foreheads together. He cupped Suga’s face in his hands, running his thumbs over his cheeks.

“I want to,” Daichi said. “I do. But you’ve never dropped this hard before, baby. And you’re going to come up from this tomorrow or the next day and I don’t want you to regret it.”

Suga whined, made to argue, but Daichi cut him off.

“If you still want to in a few days, we’ll talk about it.” Daichi nodded. “Okay?”

Suga didn’t look convinced. “You don’t want to be my alpha?”

Daichi huffed a laugh. “Of course I do. Who wouldn’t want you as an omega?” He kissed Suga’s forehead. “But I don’t have to mark you to be your alpha.”

Some of the hurt and confusion cleared from Suga’s eyes. Daichi could see his words working through the fog in Suga’s brain. “So, you’ll be my mate?”

“As long as you’ll have me.”

Suga surged up into another kiss and Daichi actually stumbled back a step at the force of it. He laughed into it as Suga knocked him back into a locker, seemed like he would climb him if given the chance.

When he finally managed to pull Suga back, the omega’s eyes were dancing, his whole face lit up like the stars. Daichi’s heart exploded in his chest.

“Come on,” Daichi said. “I’m gonna walk you home.”

#

It took a few days for Suga to feel back to himself. He stayed at home all weekend, curled in his bed for most of it. It was like the world’s worst emotional hangover.

On the one hand, he’d kissed Daichi. Daichi had said he’d be his alpha. He’s said it. He’d promised. And that was wonderfully, _dizzyingly_ delightful.

On the other hand, he couldn’t decide which was more humiliating, the fact that he’d presented to Daichi, or the fact that the alpha had flat out turned him down. Even now, he burned with embarrassment. What if Daichi _had_ done it? What if he’d regretted it? Christ, they were in high school. What was he _thinking?_

Suga went to practice on Monday morning with mixed feelings. His heart picked up a fast tempo as he drew closer to the gym. He’d have to face Daichi. And he wasn’t sure what that would mean.

God, what if Daichi didn’t want him after all?

His feet felt like lead as he walked up the steps to the club room. He was early, so he expected to be alone, but when he opened the door, Daichi was sitting on the bench, lacing up his sneakers.

For a few seconds, they stared at each other, Suga frozen in the doorway and Daichi, bent over his shoes, the laces fallen from his fingers.

“Hey,” Suga said.

“Hey.”

Suga dropped his gaze. Oh god, this was a disaster. Of course, Daichi hadn’t meant what he’d said. It’d been late and Suga had been a mess and this was all just one big—

His train of thought was cut off when Daichi strode across the room, took Suga’s face in his hands, and pressed a soft, firm kiss to his lips. Suga pushed back into it, reaching out to tangle his fingers in the fabric of Daichi’s shirt.

When Daichi pulled back, he was smiling. “Good morning, Omega.”

A shiver of pleasure ran up Suga’s spine. “Good morning, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings, okay?


End file.
